Playtime
by JML Ranch
Summary: Hera Prime is bored, and her brother, Aniketos, has an interesting question... What happens next? Warning: If you don't have a good sense of humor, don't read this then...


**This was a random plot bunny I got while working on my TFP storyline. Just had to write it down.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, and never ever will, own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I only own Hera and Aniketos, who are my OCs.**

* * *

I was sitting in the rec room, bored out of my processor. Ratchet had told me to take a well-earned rest from work for the next day or two.

"Hey," Aniketos said as he walked in the room. "I have an interesting question for you."

"What is it?" I replied, curious.

"Are you ticklish?" he came closer to where I was sitting.

"I'm not sure… I know I was pretty ticklish as a human… Wha-NO!" I cried out as Ketos pounced on me and started tickling me.

"AHAHAHAHAH- STOP- HAHAH-IT!" I laughed, trying to stop Ketos. He just grinned at me, and kept attacking my sides.

"I wonder if you're ticklish on your pedes…" He grinned.

"Noooooooooo…" I begged pitifully. "WHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then Ironhide walked in, and Ketos stopped tickling me for a second.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide asked, crossing his servos in front of his chest and raising his eyebrow at us.

"Um… Tickle fighting?" Ketos sheepishly replied. I then realized that Ketos was possibly ticklish. Grinning manically, I attacked his sides.

"Nnnrgh… BWAHAHAHA!" He started laughing as I tickled him. "Stop..HAHAHAH…it…HAHAHAHAHA!"

:Want to help me with Ketos?: I asked Ironhide on a private comm link.

:Sure.: He came over to where I was struggling to get the upper hand.

"Get his sides, I'll take care of his pedes!" I cackled as I moved out of reach.

"Nononono-HAHAHA-STAPH-HAHAHAHA!" Ketos laughed as I tickled his pedes. Somehow, he managed to get Ironhide.

"GAH!" He yelped. Ratchet walked into the room, and cleared his vocal processors, getting our attention.

"And what are you three doing in here?" Ratchet asked, servos crossed in front of him.

"I was bored, and Ketos here decided to start a tickle fight. Now I'm getting payback with Ironhide's help," I answered calmly.

"You all are behaving like sparklings!"

"Awww, come on Ratchet… we were just having fun!" Ironhide pouted.

_**I wonder if Ratchet's ticklish…**_ Ketos muttered over the sibling bond between him, Ironhide, and myself. I sent back an internal grin and the feeling of mischievousness. I could see Ironhide trying to not smirk, and I knew he liked the idea. We all got up, and slowly started to advance on Ratchet.

"Besides… When was the last time you had fun?" Ironhide asked as he put a servo around Ratchet's shoulders, preventing any escape.

"I don't know- HEY!" Ratchet exclaimed as Ironhide poked him in the side. Grinning, Ketos started to tickle Ratchet.

"HAHAHAH-Stop-HAHAHAHA! Let-HAHAH-me-HAHAHAH-go!" He protested through his laughter. He was struggling to stay on his pedes, and when I started to tickle him, he laughed so hard he fell, dragging the rest of us down. The torture continued for several minutes before another voice joined in.

"What the AllSpark is going on in here?" Optimus asked, raising an eyebrow at us. We all froze.

"Umm… Just having fun…" Ironhide tried to untangle himself from Ketos.

"By trying to tickle Ratchet to death?" Optimus looked at us, confused. We all just sat there, not sure what to say. I got up, and walked over to him silently.

"I thought you would be better behaved than that." Optimus scolded us. Everyone pouted except for Ratchet. The room was silent.

"Are you ticklish?" Ketos asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Ironhide and I grinned at each other. I had slipped over to Optimus' side undetected.

"I- I'm not even going to answer that, Aniketos. Now-GAH!" Optimus exclaimed. He looked to his left and saw me.

"What?" I said innocently as I could. I had just poked him in the side.

"Hera-" He started, but was cut short when I poked him again gently. "HEY!"

"So you _are_ ticklish," Ironhide smirked, and even Ratchet grinned.

"I'm just very sensitive…" He mumbled, but then started to put two and two together. His eyes widened and he put out his hands, waving us off. "Wait a minute… No. No. No. NO. NO."

He took a step back when Ironhide, Ratchet, and Ketos took a step closer. I poked him once again, and he yelped. I had a demented grin on my face, and he gulped nervously when he looked at me. The others had the exact same expression that I did.

"Go back to whatever duties you have!" he waved frantically at us, trying to get us to leave. Didn't work. With a shout, the four of us dogpiled on top of Optimus, knocking him to the ground. Ketos and I were on one side, while Ironhide and Ratchet were on the other side.

"HAHAHAHA-stop-HAHAHA-it-HAHAHAH-now-HAHAHAH!" Optimus squealed, trying to break free of our grips.

"Stop-HAHAHA-that-HAHAHAH-is-HAHA-an-HAHAHAHAHAH-order-HAHA!"

"What do y'all think? Should we listen to him?" I asked the others.

"Naaah," we said in unison, then continuted to torture him.

"HAHA-You-HAHAHA-asked-HAHAHAHA-for-HAHA-it!" he laughed, somehow managing to toss all four off of him, and then rolled over so he was above Ketos and me. Then he proceeded to tickle both of us.

"Ironhide-HAHAHA-heeeellllp!" I squeaked.

"That's my pede!" Ketos screeched as Ironhide started to tickle him.

"Sorry, not sorry~!" Ironhide sang.

The tickle fight turned from one mech getting tickled by the rest into a free-for-all, everyone tickling whatever and whoever they could reach.

* * *

"Where are Optimus, Hera, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Aniketos?" Miko asked.

"I don't know. Do you think something happened to them?" Raf replied.

"'Ah not sure. 'Ah would expect fo' one of 'em ta call by now," Jazz shrugged.

"Maybe they're in the rec room?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea. 'Ah go look with ya."

Jazz picked up Jack, Miko, and Raf in his hand and started to head to the rec room. They ran into Hera's human parents in the hallway.

"Do any of you know where Hera is?" Bev asked.

"I think she's in the rec room. We're going to check. Want to come with us?" Raf answered.

"Sure."

When Jazz and the humans arrived, they saw an unusual sight. There were five Autobots snoozing together. Optimus was sitting, helm resting on top of another, his broad back against the wall and both servos wrapped around someone's waist. Hera was in his lap; she was laying on her belly, resting the side of her helm on his chest right under his chin and had both her servos wrapped around his waist. Aniketos was laying on Optimus' right side, leaning against him, and using his shoulder as a pillow. He had his servos wrapped around both Optimus and Hera. On the other side, Ironhide somehow got his leg tangled with Optimus', and was hugging someone like he needed to protect him. Ratchet was sitting sideways on Ironhide's lap, his helm resting against the other, snoring softly.

"Aww… Too cute to not take a picture," Miko whispered as she snapped a photo on her phone.

"'Ah am goin' ta get my drink, then 'Ah think 'dey need ta be left alone," Jazz whispered as he slipped over to the energon dispenser to get his cube. He returned to where the humans were just as silent as the first time. They all paused and looked at the slumbering group again. Seeing that they were still asleep, Jazz and the humans left the room.

* * *

**Aww! The ending was just too adorable. Hera and Aniketos are featured big-time in my upcoming TFP story! Fav, follow, R&R!**

**Until next time, this is JML Ranch transforming and rolling out!**


End file.
